


terrore notturno

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'masterpiece challenge - The Nightmare by J.H. Füssli' for ereri-prompts-challenges, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Paranormal, Sex against the wall, Smut, TRIGGER WARNING: slight non-con, Wall Sex, and it's not levi/eren, cursing, incubus, it's not much though, november ereri writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: “Okay, what do we know about the incubus tormenting your dreams?” Levi started, glancing down at the boy when he sensed the sudden tension slightly coiling on his shoulders.“His name is motherfucking-Jean and he had a thing for me, so he thought it would be great to try and woo me in my sleep. At the beginning, the nightmares were very common, monsters and darkness and he coming to rescue me-“ Eren’s voice took a disgusted tone, making Levi smile -but not comment, hence Eren distracted the both of them just to change and inevitable topic.





	terrore notturno

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpiece Challenge - The Nightmare by J.H. Füssli #prompt4 for @ereri-prompts-challenges || November Prompt: Secret Relationship for @ereri-writing-prompts || Against a wall for #27 Kinktober

The parking area was still full to the brink when Eren came out from the rear entrance, a bag thrown over his shoulder and troubled eyes gazing all over the surrounding area until they stopped on a figure leaning against his old truck.

Sighing contently, the boy hastened his pace toward his companion, tightening his leather jacket around himself against the cool air of the night.

“Ehi” he said, a smile softly distending the uptight crease of his lips, irises glowing brightly at the little smirk answering back at him.

“Ehi, beautiful. You were great up there” the raven haired commented, reaching for the bag so he could take the weight off his tired boyfriend’s body and circling his waist with an arm at the same time, making him take a step forward and bump against his chest.

Eren chuckled a bit, head leaning heavily until it found home on Levi’s shoulder.

“Thanks” he mumbled, face turning slightly so he could nuzzle the shorter man’s neck affectionally. “But you compliment me only when you want me to give you a private lap-dance, you jerk.”

Levi laughed darkly, leaning more against the side of the car and nuzzling back, hands lost and wandering on the brunet’s back and hair. He hugged him more, enjoying the attentions, but fully knowing that the night wasn’t over for the two of them. Eren had shortened his working hours for the evening for a reason, and they needed to go to Levi’s apartment as soon as possible so that he could illustrate the plan to him.

“Alright, we need to move. You know we have to prepare before taking care of you.”

Reluctantly, Eren released him, stepping back and pouting a bit with his arms crossed against his torso.

“Yes yes, I’m  _very_ aware of it. Who do you think is suffering because of that motherfucking son of a-“

“Eren” Levi reprimanded him, glancing around carefully before looking at him again and gesturing for the other side of the truck.

“Let’s hurry. If you’re ready for tonight, everything is gonna be fine.”

-

The raven haired man barely had the time to dispose of his boots and jacket, settling them respectively on the ground and hanging on the coat rack, before his overeager boyfriend pinned him against the nearest wall and took control of his lips, kissing him angrily and moaning relieved at the contact, as if they hadn’t been together in ages.

Levi let him have his fun, melting in the kiss and opening his mouth when Eren’s tongue commanded him to, sighing blissfully at the feeling of it grazing against his teeth and searching shamefully for his twin.

He could have easily liberated himself of the boy’s hold, switching their positions and towering over him in seconds, but he would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy Eren taking charge of their sexual encounter once in a while. He had been really stressed as of recent, and Levi intended to give him all the relief his beautiful boyfriend asked for.

Eren brought his limbs farther up against the wall, fingers circling both of his wrists as he sensed one of Eren’s hand move away, descending on his collarbone, then his chest and abs, brushing teasingly between the hem of his jeans and the skin under them, smirking satisfyingly on Levi’s parted lips.

He knew Eren felt thrilled when he let him have his fun, conceding him the control he could never have unless Levi allowed it. Not like it was the brunet’s fault -Levi’s demonic strength was unmatchable for mortals. But he loved a good challenge, and liked even more being overwhelmed by Eren’s lust for him and his need to dominate his short better half. As long as Eren felt safe and doted with him, he could take whatever he wanted from Levi.

The demon groaned heavily at Eren’s leg rubbing against his crotch and at that sinfully teasing hand sinking into his boxers and wrapping around his length, oxygen eluding both of them as their tongues kept twisting and brushing leisurely against one another in their messy, open-mouthed kiss. Levi didn’t really need to breath, but his lungs ached for that deeply rooted habit denied for more than he was currently accustomed to. Somehow, it enhanced his arousal at a frightening level, one he knew he could only reach with the man right now embracing him with a passion and fierceness so strong Levi had initially thought he had to have demonic blood inside of him.

Suddenly Eren released him, pinning him on the spot with irises swallowed by black pupils and starting to get rid of both their clothes, useless piece of fabric always in the way of their fun. The demon hated them. Levi halted the boy’s fingers when they made to remove his pants, glancing at him maliciously. Getting on his knees, he lapped greedily at Eren’s waist while going around his sides and back with open palms, massaging every portion of skin he came in contact with. He heard the young man moan breathily his name, hands braced against the wall and face tilted down, following every single one of Levi’s movements.

“I thought you were too tired to do anything” the demon spoke, smiling suggestively and letting his palms into Eren’s boxers, humming lightly at the feeling of his plump, round ass in his hungry hands.

The brunet’s fingers clenched into fists, teeth biting distractingly on his lip, lost in the beautiful vision of his boyfriend kneeling before him.

“I didn’t really mean  _this_ when I asked if you were ready for tonight, I have to say” Levi continued, sensing Eren’s impatient and nervousness dance just under his skin and feasting on it with red glowing eyes.

“Are you complaining?” his lover inquired, moaning when Levi’s hands slid down and finally freed his aching cock from its restrain, taking boxers and jeans with them. He tapped hurriedly on his shoulder and Levi stood again, quickly removing every remaining piece of clothing before Eren excitedly pinned him up against the wall again, taking over his lips once more and grinding their naked erection together.

Too turned on to keep on staying mostly still and at the brunet’s mercy, Levi hocked a leg around his middle and pushed his body up, wrapping Eren’s waist with his other leg and squeezing him hard between his tights. The young boy regained quickly his balance and parted briefly from his lover’s mouth, eyes clouded and glinting darkly, fingers firmly supporting Levi’s weight, the demon’s heels digging holes on his back.

Unable to hold on anymore, the raven haired man guided the boy’s length to his hole and Eren pushed forward, putting it in in one go and stretching Levi’s ass widely open. It had the demon hissing and mewling in pain and pleasure into his ear, nails scratching his shoulder blades.

“Definitely not complaining” Levi panted heavily, head titling back and exposing his neck for Eren to attack as it pleased him. And he did just that, assaulting his pale skin with his lips and repeatedly biting down, hard, then lapping at the mark with his tongue and enveloping it with his mouth, sucking idly and leaving one love bite after another.

“I just want to blow off some steam” Eren admitted, pushing himself and Levi more against the wall, his cock sinking even more in his lover’s welcoming body and leaning forward, forehead touching Levi’s, red eyes boring into his own. “You know, before our mission.”

“Using me?” the demon retorted, chuckling, wiggling his ass invitingly -although feeling touched at Eren’s carefulness with him even after all those times Levi told him that he could go absolutely rough on him and he would love every second of it.

In that moment, though, a slow pace was so far from Eren’s mind he gave Levi just a bunch of seconds to get used to the feeling, before pulling out and thrusting back in with a powerful push, slipping all the way in. He did it again, faster, moaning and brushing his lover’s nose with his own as their eyes met and Eren thrusted into him once more, gaze never shifting as if they were hypnotized by the other.

“ _Fuck_ ” Levi groaned, wrapping as tightly as he could around his lover and submitting to him completely, weak to his desire to possess him.

Eren gripped him more, lost in the heat of their bodies melting jointly.

“Do you know how hard it is for me to dance on that stage, knowing your eyes are on me but being unable to reach you?” he purred, eyelids flattering closed and hips shoving forward harder and harder, blissfully lost in the maddening heat of Levi’s hole surrounding him.

Eren’s fingers clawed wildly into the raven haired’s ass and his thrusts grew in strength and intensity, having the demon’s back thumping loudly against the wall and arching every time his prostate was abruptly assaulted by the boy’s dick, the slapping sound of skin against skin igniting desire even more.

“ _Hell_ , Eren, more, go faster” Levi incited him, smiling madly at the consuming lust embracing them, the pain from his nape colliding with the wall and the friction scraping his back not registering as negative, but boosting his pleasure with every push of Eren’s arousal inside him, every bruising kiss to contain their screams, every scratch marking their bodies as they rode the pleasure tying them together.

It had always been like that, between them, destined mates from two different worlds breaking every rule and every moral to cherish the bond they created on their own, valuing it more than anything else. They would honor what they had and defend it against anyone, even those who wanted them apart.

And they were going to do it tonight, after celebrating it in the most natural, passionate way they knew.

-

Eren threw himself on the sheets, sated and sleepy, Levi crawling on the mattress and sitting next to him.

“The good thing is, you’re too tired to be anxious and not fall asleep instantly” the demon noted, observing him sprawling on the bed like a cat and stretching leisurely, sighing totally relaxed.

“Yeah, it was great” he said, smiling widely and glancing maliciously at his lover. “I love you.”

“And I love you, but now we have more important things to discuss.”

Eren whined, body twisting and turning until he had his arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, head on his lap. Eyes rolling upward, the raven haired man scratched at his hair and nape with his nails, well knowing ow much his boyfriend liked it.

“Okay, what do we know about the  _incubus_ tormenting your dreams?” Levi started, glancing down at the boy when he sensed the sudden tension slightly coiling on his shoulders.

“His name is  _motherfucking-Jean_ and he had a thing for me, so he thought it would be great to try and woo me in my sleep. At the beginning, the nightmares were very common, monsters and darkness and he coming to  _rescue me_ -“ Eren’s voice took a disgusted tone, making Levi smile -but not comment, hence Eren distracted the both of them just to change and inevitable topic.

“Anyway, I met you when you were investigating Jean’s activities-“

“That’s not relevant, let’s go back to your dreams.”

The brunet emitted an outraged cry, head turning to glare at his boyfriend as he tried not to smile and fuel him more.

“Are you saying my beautiful demonic lover saving my ass - _literally_ \- while going all detectiv _ish_  on my torturer is not  _relevant_?”

“I’m saying that we both know how I used my authority in the demon world to ease him off your back.”

“ _Our_ back.”

“But he is here again, isn’t he?”

“Because he found out about us and wants to report you!  _That freaking son of a bitch!_ I’m not going to separate from you because of  _rules_. Society shouldn’t leave poor, broke kid on the street as if they were trash, and yet I spent years like that! I’m done! I’m gonna be egoist, and I want you with me!”

He was squeezing Levi so hard, his face pressed against his abs, that the demon immediately detected tears streaming down his cheeks. He entangled from Eren’s hold, fighting a bit and murmuring sweet reassurances to his boyfriend until he released him and lifted his wet face.

Levi put his palms around him and propelled him forward, Eren’s arms surrounding his neck and his legs straddling him nervously.

“I won’t let anyone take you from me” he announced resolutely, fixing the brunet with an intense gaze, gray eyes shifting to red as he solemnly made that promise to him. “Leave the demonic rules to me, alright? We are keeping our relationship a secret from my  _fellow colleagues_ for a reason, and when they’ll find out, we’ll think about something else. For now, let’s focus on defeating that idiot so that he keeps his mouth shut and free your mind from his subjugation. Your nightmares are  _mine._ ”

Eren nodded, breathing deeply at the possessive note in the end of his little speech and bending down to kiss his lover, hard.

“Okay” murmured, sniffing adorably and making Levi lean forward and nuzzle his lips with his own a bit more, the boy chuckling delightedly.

“Okay” he repeated again, tone steadier. “So, Jean is an incubus, like you. He wants to dominate my mind and he’ll do it starting from my dreams. My fear and energy are his nourishment, and the ultimate attack is going to be him… abusing me after having played with me” he muttered weakly, tightening his hold on Levi for comfort.

His lover caressed his sides with slow brushings of his fingers, drawing little nothings on his skin -all the while plotting the infinite ways he was going to torture his kinship.

“Go on, babe.”

“The only way to get rid of his influence on my mind is for me to defeat him in a dream, thus reasserting my own dominance on my mind, and to destroy the  _onus_. But how will we find it?” he finished, addressing one of the many doubts he had on what they were going to do that night.

Even if Levi was coming with him, projecting himself invisibly so that he could guide him, there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t fall prey of Jean’s umpteenth sneaky attack. Most of the times he wasn’t even  _aware_ of what was going on, and when he was he felt so much terror and anguish eat him from within.

What if he had to live in fear of that idiot for the rest of his life?

He trembled in disgust and horror, nails digging in Levi’s back. The demon he trusted more than himself reprimanded him with a look, eyes telling him not to worry and to deal with one thing at a time, so not to be overwhelmed by all his concerns.

“As I told you before” Levi stepped in, “the  _onus_  is the weight the demonic influence has on you while you’re under the spell of a demon. Originally, they used to seep inside the humans’ dwellings and sit on their chests, taking control of their minds and then abusing them sexually. Since there were too many half-demons born from those unions threatening our underworld, demonic rules were established to eliminate the problem, though it only contained it. Nowadays, the  _onus_ is more of a concept, but in your dreams is as real as anything else.”

“Thank you for the summary, professor” Eren yawned suddenly, blinking tiredly with dropping eyelids and rubbing them with his knuckles.

“Mmh, the sound of my voice makes you sleepy?”

Eren’s eyes rolled back in his head, snorting lightly.

“Yes. That’s why I  _fall asleep_ whenever you dirty-talk me into an orgasm.”

“Asshole” Levi murmured jokingly, putting a hand on Eren’s back and leaning forward until the boy was laying on the sheets. His lover looked up, languorous turquoises irises glinting brightly at him and seducing him in a very distracting way. He needed to focus and defeat a demon, not let his inner demon out to play with his delicious boyfriend.

They spent minutes in silence, Levi hovering over him and kissing every inch of his skin slowly, tapping into his powers and inciting relaxation and sleep into Eren’s body. It seemed like he was fighting slumber, hints of fear and uncertainty shading his colorful eyes and keeping him vigil.

“Levi?”

“Mh?”

“If we don’t succeed, we’ll try again?”

“We will. Don’t worry.”

“Yes, but…” he hesitated, eyelids dropping closed. “in that case?”

“We’ll try again. Now sleep.”

-

The club’s lights threw obnoxious, fluo-colored shades on every table, seat, couch, railing, set of stairs filling the large room.

People were everywhere, swaying and twisting and laughing and moaning on the dancefloor.

He was on the stage, unmoving, fists clenching hard, waiting for them to notice him-

The fluo-lights brushed him like he was a piece of furniture and nothing more.

-waiting for eyes to set on him and scream his name, yearning to see him dance.

He was the main attraction,  _he was the main attraction_ , _people_   _had to see him, how could they not see him_.

His feet stomped heavily on the ground, irritation seeping into his bones, eyes glassy and reddish and irritant.

 _They had to see him_ , or else-

“ _Eren_ ”

- _or else he wouldn’t be able to work and they’d fire him and he wouldn’t be able to pay rent and end up on the street again_ \- no no no-

“ _Eren, stand up_ ”

He felt heavy, something in him pressing him down and making him feel so,  _so heavy how could he dance like that why people were not looking at him- what if-_

“ _Eren, love, I want to see you dance_ ”

- _what if he wasn’t even there, people were not looking_ -

“ _Let me see your moves_ ”

There were words, whispered by a voice in his ear -wonderful praises, leisured incitements, like a melody made out of love and care and lust creating a rhythm in his head.

“ _Come on darling, let me see your moves_ ”

He closed his eyes, back arching as if fingers were sliding down along it, shivers dancing on his skin. Murmurs started picking up, tuning a soft, alluring chant that guided his movements. He rotated his hips, thrusting back and forth as if miming a sexual act, bringing his arms up and letting them brush sensually between one another, head thrown back, following the flow.

He wanted to conquer the audience.

No, he needed to-

-attract someone’s attention?

The tune picked up again, rhythm frenetic and deep, like a tribal dance. Waist circling widely, feet moving swiftly, hands teasingly touching his exposed belly and playing with the hem of his leather pants, shivers running wild on his skin.

Shivers, shivers, like cold hair grazing him in the winter.

Confused, he opened his eyes.

Eyes were grazing back, many pairs of them, all on him dancing widely on an iron table, inside an aseptic-looking white room-

He was in the laboratory.

-hips jerking up and down, writhing in place under the scrutinizing gaze of beardy, old, lunatic men, some with needles at hand, other in military clothes, ready to sedate him if-

“ _He is here_.”

-if he became a monster. That had been why he was thrown on the streets, after all.

He touched himself trough his pants, biting his lips, closing his eyes because it was better like that, lowering his body slowly until it rested on the cool surface of the table, freezing him were his naked skin touched it.

Eren grinded his ass on it, rocking back and forth and keeping everyone’s eyes on him, searching, looking for, waiting so that-

“My, my, you’re absolutely  _delicious_ , human boy.”

He moaned, trembling, lips sealing tight and movements getting jerky, robotic, soured by fear.

“Let me look at you.”

“ _Keep your eyes closed until you are ready._ ”

“Let me see your beautiful eyes, love.”

Don’t call me love I’m not your love _you’re not-_

“ _Yes, baby, he is not me, but he finally showed up and that gives you power. You can act, you can use him_.”

“You are a true gift from hell” the voice said, mockingly, fingers following those words and trailing in imaginary, curving lines against his chest.

Acting on instinct, he threw his head back and made it seems like he enjoyed the icy touch. Those hands were not-

-they were alien, foreign, invading him like  _he was invading his dream_ -

Yes, yes, there he was. A dream.

Eren sighed, eyes flashing wide open, registering the white walls, machinery surrounding the table on which he was propped, men’s eyes following him from the end of the room and a body hovering over his, smirking lustily at him.

“My, hello Eren. Those eyes of yours are going to kill me one of these times.”

And there he was, Jean-the-motherfucking-incubus who was ruining his life. It wasn’t the first time he reached a lucid dream -nor the first time he met Jean, and in such a compromising position.

“ _Seduce him._ ”

Maybe it was his devious mind -maybe Levi’s voice coming to the rescue, but it surely made him throw Jean off guard.

He put a hand on Jean’s head, smiling maliciously and pressing him down until his face loitered above his hips, smirk still there but brow frowning lightly.

“Mmmh, I’m so horny” Eren whimpered, lifting his legs and hooking them around Jean’s shoulder, pushing him all over himself.

Jean’s expression was inebriated, drunk in lust and perversion. His head sunk down, licking and lapping with his tongue at every inch of skin offered to him.

“I knew you’d cease to resist, sooner or later” he announced, palms grazing his legs in wonder, and Eren tried as hard as he could not to recoil at the touch or sob Levi’s name. “I’ve been waiting and searching all over you subconscious -the memories of your past that would make you tick in terror and abandon yourself to me, and Eren, you’re  _so tasty_ -and those atrocious tortures from your doctor, your dad,  _my, my, I won’t need to feast for a very, very long time_ -“

Focus, focus, focus, where is the  _onus_ -

How much longer he had to stay like that--

-the  _onus_ , the weight, but he only felt Jean on his body, taking his pants off, slowly brushing his legs inch after inch-

\--it was  _disgusting, like he was when he was little and all those hands and needles and stay still Eren it’ll hurt less_ \--

-yes, the  _onus,_ the weight, was that a knife on his hand? Focus, Eren, you have a knife and the  _onus_ , the weight,  _think_ , demons used to sit on you when the feasted-

“ _Hid it, hid it, make you arm hang off the table and hold it tightly, don’t let him see it._ ”

“Up here” he said, trembling, holding every in, Jean crawling over him with eyes glowing darkly of a yellowish, revolting color, settling on his abs and leaning down, keeping him down by his shoulders-

-he raised his arm and thrusted it forward, blade sinking in his chest one, two, three, four-

“Die, die, die, don’t come in my dreams anymore and don’t touch me or Levi again or I swear on whatever corner of hell you come from  _you’re so going to regret it, you son of a bitch!_ ”

They twisted and crashed on the ground, Eren breathing heavily and hovering over a terrified Jean, knife shoved in to the hilt and a little reddish ball where his heart was supposed to be torn into pieces.

“ _That was the_ onus.  _You were amazing. Now come back to me, love, you free_.”

Standing up, he glared angrily at the demon, satisfied at every red stain and blood pooling all around them, wetting his naked feet.

He turned, ignoring the men with the needles from his nightmarish past, and opened the door of the laboratory.

-

He snapped back into reality, jerking up onto the mattress and inhaling avidly, tears cascading down his cheeks and heart hammering in his ribcage.

Eren looked around wildly, relaxing immediately at the sight of his lover sitting next to him, a proud glint in his eyes, and threw himself at Levi, hugging him tightly.

“It w-was awful, I was so sc-scared, I don’t remember it in detail b-but I heard your voice and- and” he sobbed hastily, squeezing him harder when he felt arms wrapping him in a fierce embrace, Levi’s head nuzzling his neck and murmuring calmly at him.

Eren loved his voice -it  _did_ relax him, giving him peace when he needed it, even if nothing aroused him like Levi talking dirty to him when they-

“You surprised him, and he wasn’t expecting that. He thought he won, released his hold on the  _onus_  and you promptly destroyed it. Good job.”

“If you hadn’t been there-“

“But I was, and you were amazing.”

Eren hummed silently, basking in the warmth of his beautiful, wonderful lover and letting go of all the pain, all the stress and fear and doubts and nervousness collected in the last weeks, body sagging forward and content washing over him.

“How are you feeling?” the demon asked him after a while, leaning back enough to gaze at him with attentive, careful red eyes.

Eren furrowed his brow, alerted, hands flying to his boyfriend’s cheeks in worry.

“Mentally exhausted, but relieved, and it’s all thanks to you. Why are your eyes red? Isn’t it over?” he inquired swiftly, thumbs brushing gently right under Levi’s eyes, waiting for a reply. The raven haired man rolled them upward, glaring at him amusedly -and something else, something familiar but-

“It’s not important. Good job with that knife, by the way.”

Eren lightened up like a Christmas tree at the compliment.

“Yeah, right?! He deserved it, and it’s not like he really died, so it’s okay, he has his immortality to thank. Hold on- how the hell did I do it? Where did it come from?!”

Levi laughed at the liveliness vibrating in Eren’s tone, bending forward a bit to kiss his lips in praise and giddiness, then scooting back until he was at the end of the bed and standing up, walking around the room to blow off all the candles he had previously set up to enhance his concentration -Eren hadn’t even noticed them before that moment.

“It’s your dream. Once you recognize that, especially under a demonic spell, you take your power back, and nothing can stop you -not even a demon. We create illusions, suggestions, but the demonic world mostly believes in the free will -they  _want_ you to  _want_ it, and they make sure the answer you’ll give is the one they expect.”

The boy leaned back heavily, bouncing on the mattress and following his lover with his eyes, grabbing a pillow and hugging it against his chest.

“Well,  _mostly_. Jean didn’t seem so keen on letting me choose” he observed, relaxing further as darkness descended on the room, lightened only by the moonlight seeping from the main window on the other side of the bedroom.

“Let’s say free will in a twisted way” Levi agreed, twitching uncomfortably under Eren’s gaze, noticing the brunet’s eyes falling on his crotch.

“I like your twisted way, darling” Eren purred, biting his lip in contemplation and squeezing his tights when he felt himself harden in response to Levi’s desire.

Quietly, he pushed himself up in a sitting position, swallowing and lightly shaking in anticipation by the time the last candle was reduced to a mere swirl of smoke.

“Levi?”

“Yes?” he replied, cursing under his nose when his voice came out breathy and husky, giving his back to Eren.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“You know why.”

“And you know I  _don’t want you to not look at me_. Come here, love.”

Sighing, Levi hesitated a couple of seconds before turning back and making his way to the bed, sitting on the edge and giving his back to Eren. The boy went on his knees and crawled toward him, settling behind him and leaning in to leave a kiss on his nape, open mouthed, sucking slightly.

Levi moaned, hands gripping his knees and lips sealing in a tight line, head hanging forward.

“Did you think I would say no if you asked?” he questioned, hands brushing his neck and shoulders, slipping under the shirt Levi was wearing and down his torso, exploring the skin was sight was being negated to his eyes.

“You’ve been sexually assaulted by a  _demon_ , Eren. And I am a demon, and an incubus, too. I wanted to give you a bit of tranquility without all this supernatural shit weighting on you, at least for tonight” his lover admitted, head lulling back on Eren’s shoulder blade, another groan escaping him at the amazing feeling of the brunet’s touch all over him.

Levi’s back collided with his naked chest, fabric suddenly itching annoyingly and the need of skin on skin contact almost overwhelming.

“Yes. You’re an incubus, too. My fear arouses you, it’s in your nature, and you restraining yourself for me? You don’t know how much of a turn on  _that_ is. I’m so horny for you right now, but I would have taken you up on that, were I more tired than I effectively am. And don’t compare yourself to that idiot. If it’s you, I thrust your essence, Levi.”

The demon didn’t know what to do with himself -those words hitting all the right places and for that exact motive leaving him fumbling and gasping for air at every whisper, every brush, every touch, every breath -there was no way people could ever love someone as much as he loved Eren.

“Now” the boy murmured at his ear, removing his hands and reaching the hem of his shirt so that he could take it off of Levi, the demon hissing delightedly, painfully hard in his boxers. “You can take me however you like, love.”

Eren leaned forward on Levi’s shoulder and reached for his wrist, bringing it up to his face and making a show of sticking two of his lover’s fingers into his mouth, pumping them in and out in slow movements, moaning around them as his tongue swirled around them, wetting them as tickly as he could with his saliva, teeth playing with them here and there -all that never averting his eyes from Levi’s.

“Mmh” the brunet murmured, releasing Levi’s fingers and looking at them in amused wonder, “I can’t wait to ride this hand until I won’t be able to do anything but scream your name” he purred, irises shifting back onto his boyfriend and shivering hard at the terrifying gaze he was fixing him with -red eyes boring into his and pushing all his limits and subconscious fears.

“You’re going to regret this, human boy.”

 _Can’t wait to start,_ he thought when Levi turned and pressed him inhumanly fast against the sheets. And if this was his nightmare, he never wanted to let go of it.


End file.
